The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that outputs, to an external apparatus, data subjected to the image processing and the information related to the image processing performed on the data together as historical information, and to an image processing system in which the image processing apparatus and the external apparatus storing the historical information are connected together.
Conventionally, as an image processing apparatus, a digital multi-function apparatus has been commercialized that is provided with a plurality of functions such as: a copier function to capture an image recorded on an original as image data by scanning it, form an image based on the captured image data on a sheet and output it; a facsimile function to transmit and receive image data to and from an external facsimile apparatus by facsimile communication; a transmission function to transmit the captured image data to an external apparatus; and a printer function to receive image data transmitted from an external apparatus and output it onto a sheet. In particular, digital multi-function apparatuses in recent years are provided with storing means such as a hard disc for storing image data, and are structured so as to be capable of performing the processings of the functions in parallel.
As a new function of the digital multi-function apparatus as described above, a function has been realized that enables the digital multi-function apparatus to be used as a server apparatus for image data by storing data such as captured image data and data obtained from an external apparatus in the storing means and enabling the stored data to be outputted as an image recorded on a sheet as required or to be transmitted to an externally connected apparatus such as a personal computer.
As an example of such a function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-178041 (1994) discloses an image data output control apparatus provided with an electronic filing function to store the image data captured by use of a scanner or the image data received by facsimile communication and provide an instruction to read out the image data and output an image as required. By using such an image processing apparatus, the image data having been used once can be reused, so that the user can output a document or an image without a hitch when necessary.
On the other hand, image data handled by the image processing apparatus includes confidential image data such as documents containing trade secrets. When unlimited storage and output of image data are permitted in the image processing apparatus, security problems arise such as leakage of information and unauthorized use of information. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-28365 (1995) discloses a copying apparatus that performs personal authentication before use and permits only pre-registered users to use the copying apparatus.
Further, as a security measure for the image data stored in the image processing apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-256068 (1989) discloses a technology to encrypt image data when storing it in the storing means. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-223061 (1997) discloses a technology to erase the stored image data from the storing means when it becomes unnecessary. Thus, by the image processing apparatus encrypting the image data, it is difficult to unauthorizedly use the image data fetched from the image processing apparatus, and by the image processing apparatus erasing the image data, it is impossible to fetch the image data from the image processing apparatus, so that the security of the image processing apparatus is improved.
However, in the electronic filing function to store the image data in the storing means as described above, although the security of the image processing apparatus can be improved by performing the processing to encrypt the image data when storing it or the processing to erase the unnecessary image data, how each piece of stored image data was used in the past cannot be grasped, and consequently, even if each piece of image data has been unauthorizedly used, it cannot be grasped.